


The mysterious noise in the night

by Enolaholmes468



Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Young Sherlock Holmes and Mycroft prefer to be in each other’s company when felling unwell. So when Sherlock isn’t feeling well one night Mycroft plans to look after him.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Young Sherlock and Mycroft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The mysterious noise in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226283) by [Lilac_the_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf). 



Mycroft woke up, it was the middle of the night and he wasn’t prone to mysterious midnight awakenings. He lay there staring at his ceiling trying to deduce what was different. It was then that he heard a noise, it sounded like someone coughing, a young child. It must be Sherlock. 

Mycroft got up and went to investigate what was wrong with his brother. He went into Sherlock’s room and could vaguely see a silhouette sitting on the bed, legs drawn to their chest, head hung low and shaking with coughs intermittently. Mycroft turned on the light and Sherlock looked up startled. 

“Mycroft?” Sherlock croaked.  
“Are you ok brother mine?” Mycroft asked softly, making his way over to Sherlock’s bed and sitting beside his brother. Sherlock shook his head and started coughing again. The coughs didn’t sound bad but they did sound frequent. Mycroft felt bad for his brother he knew how much he hated being ill. He also knew how much he hated his parents looking after him they were far too doting and it was something neither child reacted well to. They were much closer to each other, their minds worked in similar ways. 

Mycroft set his alarm to slightly before his parents left for work, he made sure to do it on his wrist watch so it would only wake him, with it’s gentle vibrations. Then he stroked Sherlock’s back and propped up his pillows. He lay him down onto the pillows and spooned him until they both fell asleep. When Mycroft’s alarm went off he quickly went to his own room, being careful not to wake Sherlock, and lay down pretending to be asleep. Almost as regular as clockwork, not 30 seconds later Mycroft’s Mother came in to wake him for school before leaving for work. Mycroft would then usually wake Sherlock every morning as he hated the way his parents woke him and generally ended up sleep kicking them but Mycroft knew the right way to wake a sleeping Sherlock. 

Mycroft went into Sherlock’s room and gently placed his hand against his forehead. It felt very warm, he quickly went to the bathroom and got a thermometer. He took Sherlock’s temperature and as expected it was too high for Sherlock to go to school that day. He went downstairs and went to get some medicine for Sherlock. He was just heading upstairs with it when his dad saw him.

“Mycroft, is everything ok?” Mycroft who hadn’t seen his dad appear behind him pivoted round to face him. He thought this might happen so he had planned for it, he was going to have to lie to his parents.  
“Actually, no.” Mycroft croaked bowing his head slightly. “I have a pounding headache and I ache all over and my throat really hurts so I thought I’d get some medicine.” Mycroft’s dad came closer to him and placed his hand on his forehead. Lucky for Mycroft his parents insisted on having a cold room and so his dad’s hand was freezing cold. 

Mycroft’s dad removed his hand and tutted.  
“I better go get ready for school, I am normally dressed by now.”  
“No.” Mycroft’s dad said, Mycroft’s heart was in his mouth, surely he hadn’t been caught out. “With a temperature like that there is no way you’re going to school today. I will ring them, you go back to bed.” Mycroft nodded and headed up the stairs. Mycroft was old enough to be left alone when ill, Sherlock wasn’t. So to get the house to themselves for the day their parents could only find out that Sherlock was ill after they had left for work, hence why Mycroft lied. 

Mycroft went into Sherlock’s room and gently woke him up. He passed his brother the medicine and he took it. Then Mycroft explained the lie he had told his parents to Sherlock before going to his own room as his mother was due to check in on him any minute. He grabbed the hand warmer he had in his coat pocket and activated it, he then pulled his knees into his chest and placed his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. He placed the hand warmer in his hands and put his head in his hands. The hand warmer was warming his forehead as his mother was likely to use a thermometer to check his temperature.

His mother came into his room 4 minutes later. By this time Mycroft’s forehead had reached an ample temperature and he hid the hand warmer under his pillow as he heard his mother’s footsteps approach. He resumed his earlier position and groaned as his mother knocked on the door.  
“Come in.” Mycroft half croaked, half whispered. Mycroft’s mother came in and looked at the way Mycroft was sitting and asked him how he was feeling. Mycroft told her the same thing he had told his father and then Mycroft’s mother placed a thermometer against Mycroft’s forehead. It registered as a low grade fever and Mycroft’s mother wished him well and told him to rest. 2 minutes later she left for work. 2 minutes after that his dad left for work. 

Mycroft went into Sherlock’s room and gently shook him awake again. He then hugged him tightly as Sherlock started silently crying. “Mycroft, I don’t feel well.” Sherlock croaked, sounding rather pathetic.  
“I know, give the medicine some time to kick in and you will feel better in no time.” Mycroft said softly and kissed Sherlock on the forehead. He then told Sherlock that he would have to call his parents and pretend to have just realised Sherlock was ill. He explained that they would probably want to talk to him. Mycroft phoned his dad and got ready to sound croaky as it rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello dad, um I’m phoning you to let you know that Sherlock isn’t feeling very well either, he seems to have a nasty cough.”  
“Oh dear, are you ok looking after him or do you want me to come back and look after you?”  
“I can look after him.”  
“Ok but if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me. Can I talk to Sherlock quickly?”  
“Of course.” Mycroft passed the phone to Sherlock.

“Hello?” Sherlock croaked miserably into the phone.  
“Sherlock, I hear you’re not feeling too well, you sound worse than Mycroft, he’s going to look after you for the day, will you be ok without me.” Sherlock nodded before remembering that his dad couldn’t see him.  
“Yes.” He croaked, wincing at the pain in his throat.  
“Ok, get well soon, goodbye.” And with that their dad hung up the phone.  
“We can relax now and focus on you getting better now.” Mycroft said picking Sherlock up and taking him downstairs to the living room.

“Does it hurt to talk?” Mycroft asked Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, Mycroft came up with an idea.  
“Ok, here is a mini chalkboard and some chalk, write down what you want to say on it. I am going to make us both some tea and honey.” Mycroft turned around to fill the kettle, he turned it on and looked back at Sherlock, he had already utilised his mini chalkboard. He had written a question on it. ‘Are you feeling ok Mycroft? You don’t normally have honey in your tea.’  
“Well, I’m not ill but I do have a headache and my shoulders ache, school has been so stressful lately and it’s catching up to me. I find tea and honey soothing and relaxing.”  
Mycroft said to Sherlock. The kettle finished boiling at that moment and Mycroft added the boiling water to the honey covered teabags in the two mugs sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“Which film do you want to watch?” Mycroft asked Sherlock. He then picked up both cups of tea and took them over to the sofa. By the time he arrived Sherlock had already chosen. He had written it down, it was of course, a pirate movie. Mycroft handed Sherlock his tea and put it on. They relaxed in front of the tv, sipping on their tea lightly.

Neither of them made it to the end of the film, both of them were asleep with empty tea cups sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Sherlock woke up a few hours later around lunchtime and gently shook Mycroft awake. Mycroft opened his eyes tentatively and hissed at the light. Evidently his headache had gotten worse. Sherlock was worried he had added to his stress levels but Mycroft assured him that was not the case without Sherlock even having to voice his concerns. Sherlock got up and went and got the thermometer and gave it to Mycroft. Mycroft took Sherlock’s temperature and it registered as the same as it had been that morning. Mycroft got up to get Sherlock some medicine when Sherlock tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the chalkboard. It said ‘take your temperature,’ Mycroft did as instructed. He checked it and sighed, he was ill after all perhaps it wasn’t just stress. Mycroft got them both some medicine and some more tea and honey as his throat was starting to hurt again. Since Sherlock was using the chalkboard still Mycroft knew that his throat still hurt. 

Mycroft and Sherlock were both hungry but Sherlock couldn’t cook and Mycroft was starting to feel rather ill. Mycroft remembered that there was a pizza in the freezer and decided he could handle heating it up, he got up and preheated the oven. Then he told Sherlock to choose another film to watch. When Mycroft sat down to turn on the film he saw that had his brother had written ‘you choose.’ Mycroft, who was not prone to emotional outbursts of brotherly compassion, started welling up. Mycroft normally just pushed on with life when he didn’t feel well and tried to ignore it as long as possible, Sherlock was the opposite and seemed hyper aware but perhaps it was just because he loved Mycroft looking after him. Mycroft chose a film he knew they both enjoyed and got up to put the pizza in the now preheated oven. He set an alarm on his phone and fell asleep on the sofa. He woke up to the smell of perfectly cooked pizza right under his nose, he opens his eyes to find that Sherlock had gotten it out of the oven and dished up for him. He had turned off Mycroft’s alarm mere seconds before it was meant to go off, thus Mycroft didn’t wake up. 

Mycroft and Sherlock ate their pizza, silently, eyes fixated on the film in front of them. They both finished their pizza and a couple of minutes later Mycroft decided to have a shower to try and alleviate some of his symptoms which were beginning to show. He left Sherlock, who was asleep, on the sofa and went into the bathroom. The shower felt wonderful, it helped the aches and pains and chills. The steam helped lift some of the heaviness that was starting to build in his chest and the warmth of the water helped his headache. He wanted to stay in the shower forever but he could hear Sherlock calling on him and quickly got out and changed. 

Mycroft walked into the living room and saw Sherlock sobbing and distraught. Mycroft ran over to him. The movement made him feel lightheaded but he pushed it aside he needs to know what had upset his brother so.  
“Sherlock, what’s wrong?”  
“I...I...I thought you had abandoned me.” Sherlock said through sobs.  
“Sherlock, I would never do that, I only went for a shower, don’t worry I’m here now.”  
Sherlock nodded and his breathing slowed down and he calmed down. Mycroft also relaxed, it was then that he remembered how bad he felt, suddenly his legs gave way and he had to grab onto the side table to stop himself from fully collapsing. Sherlock looked worried, Mycroft hated seeing that look on his face and tried to reassure his brother.  
“I am fine I just overdid it, I’m just going to sit down for a bit.” Sherlock didn’t look convinced, instead he got up and fetched the thermometer. He took Mycroft’s temperature, it wasn’t too high but it still wasn’t as low as it should be. Mycroft promptly fell asleep and Sherlock joined him. 

The two Holmes brothers jolted awake at a loud bang. Mycroft being the older sibling was about to get up and investigate, when a sudden bout of dizziness made him sit down again. Sherlock had a look of despair and concern on his face when suddenly someone appeared in the doorway. Sherlock recognised that person as his mother, he went over to her and gave her a tight hug.  
“Hello Sherlock, how’s your day been?” Sherlock’s mother asked, but before he could answer he started coughing a lot. He eventually stopped and just shrugged. Mycroft’s mother felt Sherlock’s forehead and looked shocked.  
“Did you go to school like this Sherlock?” His mother asked, Sherlock shook his head.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”  
“I told dad.” Sherlock croaked.  
“He neglected to inform me. Where’s Mycroft?” Sherlock pointed at the sofa where Mycroft was sat head in his hands.  
“Mycroft you look truly terrible.” Sherlock’s mother gasped.  
“He nearly collapsed at one point.” Sherlock croaked.  
“I’m fine it was nothing.” Mycroft croaked quietly, it didn’t have the usual bite of his words. Sherlock’s mother felt Mycroft’s forehead and then called the doctor. Mycroft didn’t put up much of a fight which scared Sherlock. 

Soon after Sherlock’s dad got home he went straight into the living room and picked up Sherlock and carried him over to the sofa where he saw a very pale looking Mycroft. He was just about to ask Mycroft how he was when Sherlock’s mother reentered the room with a cold flannel which she placed upon Mycroft’s forehead. She quickly filled in Sherlock’s dad on Mycroft’s condition and briefly reprimanded him for not having informed her of Sherlock’s illness. Shortly after she had finished talking there was a knock at the door and Sherlock’s mother went to answer it, it was the doctor. 

He examined Mycroft and then just to be safe examined Sherlock. Then he went to talk to their parents and give them his diagnosis.  
“It’s nothing to worry about it’s just a nasty cold, Mycroft seems to have gotten it particularly badly. Just keep giving him medicine every 4 hours and keep his hydration levels up. Sherlock doesn’t have it as bad but I suggest you keep both of them at home with lots of rest for at least the next 10 days, if they still haven’t fully recovered or they get worse please call me.” Sherlock’s parents thanked the kind doctor and showed him out. They then went to sit with their ill kids and explain to them what the doctor had said. Sherlock and Mycroft didn’t mind being stuck at home together they just hoped their parents wouldn’t be too hard to handle.


End file.
